Neutral Milk Hotel
by SocialAMAHCHUER
Summary: Summary: I've messed up- big time. What do you do to earn someone you meant to hurt hearts' back? I don't know you tell me. Riku/Sora and many more!


Disclaimer: I owns nothing

Summary: I've messed up- **big time. **What do you do to earn someone you meant hurt hearts' back? I don't know you tell me.

Pairings: Riku/Sora Riku/Kairi Tidus/Selphie Axel/Roxas

Neutral Milk Hotel

Chapter 1- tell me something I don't know.

--Friday-1:39 AM

He was a loser and I was a prep, the big guy, the one everyone wanted to be. I was perfect and well…..he wasn't. It was just a bet, it wasn't supposed to **be** anything, just a bet.

Just a bet.

I miss the time I could call it "just a bet" so fucking much.

Yeah well I guess, you know your all "confused" and what not, C'mon I'm pretty sure it's obvious…

I'm a bitch.

A fucking bastard for what I did, you know what I should just about kill myself. Yup, suicide that sounds pretty fucking gorgeous right now.

Hmm, what would I need?

Some rope? Bout 10 bucks. A door? Yup check. A 300 story building? Oh lookey here, one right across the street.

Nah that's been done way too many fucking times, if I'm going to die might as well be original, amaright or amaright?

Oh! How bout this?

I'll cover myself in wire hangers, okay? And then cover myself in barbeque sauce (WHY? BECAUSE ITS FUCKING DELICIOUS) Then shove a part of the wire in a freaking, like, I don't know, an electrical plant? YEAH and then ill electrocute to death and when they find me I'll smell like delicious barbeque chicken.

Yum, chicken.

GREATEST PLAN EVAR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow, I just went over and read all over that, I must be pretty fucking desperate. Ugh! This thing's suppose to help me, not make me even more psychopathic!

(Insert Sigh Here)

Honestly, I really don't know what to do about this, about _him. _

Where do you think he is right now?

Probably at home, curled up on the couch, with some Ben & Jerry's ice cream in his lap sobbing over his favorite soap operas. Yep, he watches that crap, and you know what their pretty good….

UGH there I go again! I can't take it anymore, I really can't…

He's crying overb **ME.**

Yeah, **I** made him fucking cry.

God, if I could just hold him; One. More. time.

Just to feel his soft skin molding underneath my touch…

I just don't know what to do anymore…

Might as well start from the beginning, no? I mean you are just _dying _for me to tell you.

Well, it was a sunny afternoon in November…

--

The leaves were crisp with autumn and the breeze brisk with frost. The park was pretty quiet for such a beautiful day like this, there were not many children to be heard playing, the swings were screeching in the wind and the cobblestone walkway remained untouched.

The majority of the noise came from a single small bench, a simple wooden bench underneath a thick, tall tree, its leaves skimming the faces of teens with yellows, reds and oranges.

The others sat on the bench, chatting away, while I lay sprawled on the tawny grass.

Gazing up at the tree, into the sky, shimmers of light pulsating through the canopy of leaves. Shutting my eyes…

_Such beautiful colors…_

"….Riku?"

I opened my eyes to Kairi peering over me.

"Yeah?"

"Um…what are you doing, exactly?" She asked slightly confused. Wisps' of auburn hair framed her face, the fur of her hoodie hanging over her bangs.

"Laying on the ground, duh"

She rolled her deep blue-almost purple-eyes, and smiled.

"Duh, I know that, but why?"

I smiled slightly.

"The leaves"

"leaves?"

"Mhmm.." Nodding and closing my eyes. I felt the ground shutter as she fell beside me, looking up as well.

"Whats so interesting bout leaves?"

"Can't you see it?"

"Um no."

"hehe, the colors Kairi…aren't they pretty?"

She stared up at the sky, squinting, trying to see what Riku saw.

"I-I don't see it…"

Riku sighed, green eyes turning to meet Kairis.

"How can you not see it? It's right in front of you!"

"Whatever." She said getting up. "You and your stupid leaves" Her brown books stomped back to the group.

"There not stupid!" He called after her.

How could she not see it? Something so simple and pure in front of her? Something so beautiful…

"Maybe You'll see it one day Kairi"

Riku deemed it time to intrude on their conversation.

"--So like, I can't believe he actually _touched_ me…"

"Ew, I hope you burned that polo Selphie"

"Are you kidding me? I SENT IT TO HELL WITH THE AMOUNT OF FIRE I USED!! I even used some gasoline!" The brunettes big tails flailed around underneath the fur of her hoodie, zipped all the way to her chin, as she expressed her disgust.

"And what caused you to send a sweater to hell, Selphs?"

"The freaky kid" Tidus called from behind a stripped scarf, from where he sat on the arm of the bench.

Riku raised an eye brow and adjusted his dark green hat. "And whom might this freak be?"

There was lots of freaks in their school, some deemed worthy of talking to, and others considered insane and then there was…

"You know _him…_"

Oh yes there was _him. _Rikus face scrawled together in disgust.

"EW! SELPH WHY?"

i_He_/i, is the one deemed untouchable. He is disgusting, awful and hideous. The King of the Losers and not in a good way.

Supposedly, as Riku had heard.

Yes as in, he had never really i_seen_/i that much of him.

But as a popular you believed what everyone else believed.

"Yeah, HIM! I was just walking and he brushed into me, and I was just like Ew, loser. He didn't even look at me"

"Well Selphie my dear" Riku said bowing, his hat falling off revealing shaggy silver shoulder length hair. "What twas he to do in beautiful royalty?"

Selphie giggled smacking Riku lightly on the shower. "Your so silly Riku…"

Axel spoke for the first time that evening, the red head had seem distracted lately.

"I bet you that kid has never even been looked at, like for real at least"

"Yeah, never even, like hugged!" Selphie called hugging herself.

"I bet you he has rotten teeth and pimples all over his face" Tidus called.

"Yeah, his hair is probably all oily and disgusting" Kairi claimed.

"OH AND **DEFFINETLY** NOT KISSED!" Selphie called.

"Hah, not even loved at that!" Riku called, smiling with laughter.

Whilst the laughter, nobody noticed, but Axel was smiling.

No, its not "rare" in which he smiles, it just was one of_ those _smiles. The ones that are pure evil. Inside those emerald eyes, something evil had hatched.

"You know what would be awesome?"

The group peered to the red head who sat in the middle of the bench.

"What do you have in mind this time Axel mastermind of all eval--?"

"We should get him to fall in love, and like destroy him from the inside"

"That's…that's pure genius haha!" The group cheered with evil smiles.

"But who? And how? Hrm…"Riku wondered, a gloved finger to his perfectly shaped lips.

He felt eyes burning through him as he looked up. They all were looking at him with knowing eyes.

"W-what you looking at? Do I have shit on my face?" Riku said wiping his face franticly. _Please yes, God yes…._

Axel hissed.

"No but you have bait written all over it"

--

And that's how all my problems began.

Sure it was a great plan, I mean we always loved to fuck with people, and as you can see I wanted to do it.

Yeah I wanted to do it, fuck up his feelings. Hell, I thought it would be fun to tease him and shit like that, but seriously. SERIOUSLY.

You know what, I would have said no if I had another chance.

Its almost 2 am, I'm going to attempt to go to sleep now.

See you tomorrow.

Riku.

--

I KNOW SHORT SHORT SHORT.

i have chapter 2 almost doneeee whatchaaa think?


End file.
